powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hack Attack
Hack Attack is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is the beginning of the six-episode story arc that features the full appearance of the Gold Ranger. It also features the debut of the Astro Zord and the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. Synopsis Determined to take part in as many schools activities as she can, Sarah builds a device that allows her to clone herself, but the plan backfires when Hacktrack steals the technology for himself! Plot Sarah arrives at Summer Cove High, bumping into Mick because of herself laden with equipment for club meetings. Mick remarks that the rumors about Sarah are true, she actually signed up for 4 different clubs. Sarah replies that this'll look good for a future college application. Mick questions on how she will be in 4 places at once since the club meetings occur at the same time. Sarah doesn't reply to Mick clearly, remarking "It's for me to know... and for you to find out," and runs off excitedly. In all the clubs she attended, she excelled in all of them; outrunning Brody on track and field; beating Preston at chess; finishing a tent earlier than Calvin and Hayley; and beating Victor's record on the Archery Club. During ranger training, Sarah programs a new Ninja Laser called Whiplash into their Ninja Blasters. Calvin and Hayley are curious about Sarah's timing since they claim she was at Camping Club with them. Preston and Brody deny as they also state that Sarah was with them individually: Preston in Chess Club, and Brody in Track Club. Before Sarah can explain about her invention, the team is attacked by Kudabots and today's contestant, Hacktrack. Midway through the fight, Sarah disappears, leaving behind a small grey sphere that Hacktrack absorbs. Back at the base when the Rangers run to Mick about Sarah's disappearance, Mick points to the real Sarah who has been behind the computer. Realizing she needs to explain herself as she almost gave the Rangers a heart attack, Sarah reveals that wasn't really her at training. She created a holoprojector: a holographic machine to implicate clones of herself, which allowed her to go to 4 distinct clubs simultaneously. Much to the rangers' horror, Hacktrack has upgraded her tech. Using it, Hacktrack can create 8 gigantic clones of Galvanax while the real one stays on the Warrior Dome. With Sarah distressing over this, she decides to use her 4 clones in the job of getting the tech back, while the other rangers fight the copies. Unfortunately, Sarah's plan backfires as all 4 clones distract her since they need her help all at once. Suddenly, Mick appears playing 4 instruments at the same time. Mick asks for her help, but Sarah tells him that she can't and he should only play 1 instrument at a time. Finally, it dawns to her that Mick reminds her of what she's doing. She decides to solve the problem with her real self and turns off her 4 clones. Sarah creates another device and allows Hacktrack to absorb it, as it starts to damage the monster. Sarah reveals this gizmo has a computer virus in it, which severs Galvanax's connection, dispelling the clones. The rangers make quick work of Hacktrack with the various modes on the element stars. The crowd loved Hacktrack, allowing him to be Gigantified. The rangers follow him to the moon, courtesy of the new Astro Zord and the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. Using the cosmic blast, Hacktrack's moon walk is ended. Sarah tells Principal Hastings that she's quitting her clubs having learned her lesson, just as Monty breaks the Archery Record, courtesy of Victor's newest scheme. However the rangers rush to the base, as Mick informs them the Astro Zord has taken off by itself, targeting the warrior dome. The Zord blasts a hole in the side of the ship, freeing Odious's prisoner, just as Ripcon shows up to see the damages. As the Astro Zord lands, its passenger is none other than the Gold Ranger. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Ian Hughes - Hacktrack (voice) *Luanne Gordon - Reporter *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Whip Lash) (x3), Mega Morph Cycle, Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode, Astro Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Whip Lash) (x3), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Water Mode), Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash) (x3), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Earth Mode), Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Whip Lash) (x3), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Earth Mode), White Ninja (Steel Slash), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - N/A Errors *When Victor uses his angular dangular arrow and accidentally hits a bee hive, it lands directly into his hand. Once Monty notices, the distance between him and Victor changes despite Monty not backing away from him. Notes *When Hacktrack is knocked down by the Earth Element Attack, he proclaims "I've fallen and I can't get up", the famous line for Life Alert. *This is the second appearance of Principal Hastings. *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart, Hacktrack remains with his true face intact for the full duration of the episode. *This is the first episode where the Rangers use the Element Stars' Earth Mode. *This is the first time since its debut that the Mega Morph Cycle is used. *As of this episode, Sarah is the only one of the team to have not yet used a Mega Morph Cycle star. *This episode is centered around Sarah. *Like Dino Charge, the Episode 7 focuses on the Pink Rangers, with Shelby and Sarah's cases. *First appearance of Galvanax in Ninninger footage. *This episode is very similar to the episode "Blind Leading the Blind" of "Power Rangers Jungle Fury" Where Theo learns not to handle too many things at once. *The concept of a Ranger creating a holographic clone of themself was first used with Cyber Cam. *A small clip from Recipe for Disaster, particuarly civilians running from the arrival of Lord Arcanon's Crew, can be seen when Galvanax clones were attacking, and the same clip played with the same civilians running. See Also (fight footage & story) (Gold Ranger's first appearance) Category:New Power Ranger Episode